Elements
WATER: The Element of Change DESCRIPTION Water is the easiest element to master. Those who seek comfort in the power of the Water element must not harbor any form of traumatic emotions to master the Water element. Waterbenders believe that life itself is like a great river; "Life should continue to flow despite the rocks that block its way. It adheres to those who have taught themselves that life is messy, and therefore be purified." SUB-ELEMENTS * Frost/Ice * Bloodbending ABILITIES * Healing - the most famous waterbending technique; uses water to heal wounds, and injuries sustained by the body. It cannot heal any fatal injury. * Cleansing - a bending technique where water is used to cleanse a spirit of darkness, and corruption; making it pure. * Sheer Cold - a modifier ability from the sub-element of ice; freezes an entity in pure ice, including the spirit. It requires full mastery of the Water element to be perfectly executed. * Water whip - an ability which water acts like a whip, slashing on the opponent, either to subdue or defend the bender. * Vortex - a waterbending technique where the bender creates a vortex of water, usually within a large body of water, and slams it to the opponents. A master can use this ability to wipe out an entire town with one cast. * Surf - a traveling technique used by waterbenders to navigate a body of water without the use of boats. * Defiling - the forbidden use of waterbending to corrupt a spirit, and destroy it completely. Mastery of the element is needed for a waterbender to barely attempt to use this ability. * Frost Blast - a modifier ability of ice; uses force to push a concentrated blast of ice outward. * Ice Spikes - a modifier ability; creates a cloud of frost, blasting sharp, fast-traveling spears of ice. * Blizzard - a modifier ability, summons a storm that burrows down a thick snowfall in an area. EARTH: The Element of Substance DESCRIPTION Earth is an element that require its user to sport a hardy-type of personality; a person unfazed by anything in their paths. The ground itself is the support of a person's feet, a bastion where humanity planted its feet firm. Those that are afraid are not worthy of its full potential. "Even the toughest stones endured the extremes around them, humanity should be like them too; physically, and mentally." SUB-ELEMENTS * Metal * Lavabending * Sandbending * Crystal ABILITIES * Metal Manipulation - a modifier ability; manipulates an object made of metal to be used as an advantage against an opponent. * Fissure - an earthbending technique; creates a traveling fissure that is impassable. * Rock Avalanche - an earthbending technique; creates a wave of rocks that travels toward a specific target, and destroys anything on its path. * Liquefaction - a modifier ability; turns solid ground into an aqueous form, commonly used as a trap. * Crystallization - a modifier ability; uses precious minerals to subdue a target. * Lava Manipulation - a modifier ability; turns solid ground into its melted form. WIND: The Element of Movement DESCRIPTION Wind is an element that those who live with the clouds possess. The winds make a person remember about his/her right to be free, and life is like a breeze; unpredictable on where it will go, but the feeling will always be the one that is predictable. Grief-stricken people to master this element will have a hard time doing so, as the element harbors "the meaning of freedom, and elation for all humanity." SUB-ELEMENTS * No sub-elements ABILITIES * Flight - a mastery ability; a bender becomes one with the Wind, and enables a person to fly, untethered from the earth. * Wind Blast - an ability, releases a powerful blast of wind towards a specific target. * Asphyxiation - a lethal Wind technique that removes air from a target, or a sealed chamber. * Tornado Generation - an ability; creates a powerful circulation of Wind in a specific area; can wipe out anything on its path. * Sonic Blast - an ability, releases a fast-moving, blast of wind that can cut through rocks, and metal. * Fog - an ability, creates a thick fog to deter opponents' vision. FIRE: The Element of Power DESCRIPTION Fire is the most common element to be used as it is the first element to be introduced to humanity. It was said that a fire gave rise to all life, and in every living thing lives a fire from that moment of creation, fueling the being for everyday. "Fire gives life, fire takes it away as well. Fire cleans even the most horrific memory." Hate, rage can compromise the powers of firebenders. Being "hot-headed" is not an irony for firebenders, but a thing that they should not allow to themselves. SUB-ELEMENTS * Lightning Generation & Manipulation ABILITIES * Fire Blast - a firebending technique; releases a strong jet of fire towards a target. * Dragon Strike - a firebending technique; summons a fire cloud that releases a barrage of fire orbs from the sky. * Lightning Generation - a modifier ability; requires mastery over the Fire element. Focuses the energy within a bender, and releases it in the form of lightning. * Lightning Manipulation - a modifier ability; a bender acts as a lightning-rod, and absorbs a lightning attack, and redirects it to another direction, or back to the source. * Fire Cleansing - an ability; uses fire to temporarily remove impurities from the body. Commonly used as a massage therapy. * Fire Vortex - an ability; summons a vortex of fire, similar to a tornado. * Jet - a fire ability, gives a firebender to have the ability of flight for a short period of time. Category:Info